


Why this

by BuckleUpCreampuffs



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, I just want to bury That Fic, I wrote this in the space of 10 minutes, Parody, to hide away That Fic, what even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckleUpCreampuffs/pseuds/BuckleUpCreampuffs
Summary: I wrote this in 10 minutes purely to bury That Fic. I think it's kinda fluffy, though... Domestic Clexa Modern AU





	

"Clarke?" Lexa called from the couch in their living room. She was frowning at her laptop screen and her hands rested on the keyboard.

Her girlfriend entered the room, wiping her hands with an old towel to remove bright splashes of paint. "What, babe?"

Lexa glanced up, a lock of her dark hair falling in her green eyes. Clarke reached out to brush it back, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing as a smear of blue appeared on her girlfriend's cheekbone. "You won't believe this."

Clarke sat in the space behind Lexa on the couch, wrapping her arms around the brunette's midsection and pulling Lexa's back into her chest. She rested her head on Lexa's shoulder and flicked her gaze to Lexa's screen, scanning the text. "Ew." She pulled a face. "Isn't that about the show you like?" She felt Lexa's nod. "Isn't that girl a lesbian?" Another nod. "And that's a guy she's with, right?" A third nod. "Why is she tied up? It's not..." Lexa nodded again. "And this was in her and the other girl's tag?"

Lexa looked at Clarke seriously. "The heterosexuals are... unfortunate."

"I'm not going to argue."

"How's the painting going?" Lexa asked, eager to change the topic.

"About the same." Clarke shrugged, pressing her cheek against Lexa's shoulder. "Why do you ask?" The blonde added, remembering that the last time Lexa had asked was only a minute before Clarke came in the room.

Lexa lifted Clarke's arms and drew her gaze to her stomach. "Because a lot of your supplies seem to have ended up on my shirt."

Clarke's eyes widened and she sat up, looking where Lexa was, where her girlfriend's previously plain shirt now had streaks of blue and red paint over the middle. "Oops?"

Lexa rolled her eyes. "Get back to painting. I'll see if I can salvage this." Clarke nodded, retreating to her studio while Lexa attempted to clean her formerly white shirt. Before she left, she looked at her laptop one last time. "Why this?" She sighed and closed the device before heading off in search of laundry detergent.


End file.
